Nicholas Fury (Earth-616120)
You did this to me! It's your fault I'm a monster! I already took your eye and I want stop until the rest of you is gone! ::Winter Soldier History Serving in the Army Nick Fury was one of the greatest, fiercest soldiers in the United States army. He was given the nickname "Howling Fury", which he saw fit, and he enjoyed being appreciated and feared by his fellow soldiers. Even his superiors were impressed with him, which caused the super secret agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. to gain notice of him. The Director, James Barnes, approached Nick in one of his bases, and offered him a position, to which he accepted. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick was taken away from the army base and taken to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s floating Helicarrier, which made Nick uncomfortable, due to his minor fear of heights. But he did not let this show, as he wanted to make himself respected by his new peers. But James told him that it would not be needed, as a very select few knew about him working with S.H.I.E.L.D., which surprised him, but he did not question it. He discovered that he would be infiltrating the villainous agency known as HYDRA. Injured in the Line of Duty Nick was given the false identity of "Jacob Ares", code named Scorpio. He was known as Madame Viper's personal assistant, and she did not question it when he was assigned to her. For quite some time, he served as her body guard, and he almost enjoyed working on the other side of the law. However, before he could officially decide to side with HYDRA, Viper got an anonymous tip that Nick was a spy for S.H.I.E.L.D., so she had him tied up, and lit his face on fire, and abandoning his seemingly deceased body on a beach that was in clear view of the Helicarrier. Recovered and Transformed After about an hour of being left on the beach with his face searing with pain, Barnes's scanners picked up on his hastily retreating life sign. A small squad was sent to retrieve his body, and after one of Barnes's many scientists performed a diagnosis, Nick was given 8 hours to live, but all Barnes heard was that they had 8 hours to create a new weapon. He ordered all of his top scientists to heal his face, but halfway through the procedure, he suffered a mini stroke, so Barnes halted the facial surgery and ordered them to begin transforming him. He was injected with a revised version of the Super Soldier Serum. It transformed him into a much more powerful super soldier than Captain America. After feeling his power, he attempted to kill the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists, but the agents on standby stunned him and he woke up in a cell. Trained to be a Weapon Break Out Winter Soldier Encounter with Captain America Terrorism Attempt Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Earth-616120 Category:Villains of Earth-616120 Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-616120) Category:Super Strength Category:Murderers Category:Former Heroes Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Insanity Category:Versions of Winter Soldier Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Wolverine Category:Versions of Nick Fury